In recent years, with the development at full speed of the communication technology, the intellectual mobile phone has become the mainstream of the mobile phone market gradually. The one in conformity with that trend is the various application programs suitable for the intellectual mobile phone spring up like mushrooms after rain, thus enriching people's life greatly, and even changing people's traditional life and entertainment modes.
However, such development has caused new problems. The various applications programs applied to the intellectual mobile phone will produce various services, and the characteristics of those services have nothing in common with each other, and the transmission characteristics of data packets of the services are far from each other as well. Wherein, the representatives are the Instant Message Traffic (IM Traffic) and the Background Traffic (BG Traffic).
In the existing technology, the transmission of the data packet produced by the various services can be divided according to their directions and the state of the user equipment (UE), corresponding to different methods respectively:
1. if the UE is in a Radio Resource Control IDLE (RRC_IDLE) state, and there are the uplink data arrived, then the UE will initiate a random access procedure, to make the UE enter a Radio Resource Control CONNECTED (RRC_CONNECTED) state;
2. if the UE is in the RRC_CONNECTED state, and there are the uplink data arrived, then the UE will transmit a Schedule Request (SR) to the network side to apply for the uplink resources;
3. if the UE is in the RRC_IDLE state, and the downlink data corresponding to the UE arrive at the network side, then the core network will indicate the base station to transmit a Paging message to the UE, and the UE will initiate the random access procedure after receiving this message, and then enter the RRC_CONNECTED state;
4. if the UE is in the RRC_CONNECTED state, and the downlink data corresponding to the UE arrive at the network side, then the base station will add the data into the scheduling sequence, and then transmit to the UE.
On the basis of the above-mentioned transmission method, the UE or the network side will use different logic channels to bear the data according to the priority of the data to be transmitted and transmit the data through different Data Radio Bearer (DRB), and various configurations related to the transmission are configured by the network side through the S1 signaling (the control plane data transmission channel between the core network and the base station), the RRC signaling (the control plane signaling transmission channel between the base station and the UE) or the Media Access Control Layer Control Element (MAC CE).
Meanwhile, in the related art, the Quality of Service (QoS) function already includes some parameters regarding the data packet delay requirement as well.
Because the transmission of the data packet produced by the service suitable for the intellectual mobile phone is often disorderly, moreover, the size of the data packet is often not big, based on the current transmission method for data packets, the application of the similar service will bring the new pressure on the network and the UE, for example, the signaling overhead is increased, the utilization rate of the network resource is low, the power consumption of the UE is increased, etc., and all those are problems to be solved urgently.